


Triple Check the Birth Control

by Ashkela



Series: Wayhaught Family [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Welcome to week five and our first reverse (and hopefully only) time jump. If you didn't pick up what I was heavily implying in Firstborn, Wynonna was pregnant. However, I wanted to get the rest of the Wayhaught brood's stories out before I wrote the story of the next Wyndoc baby. This series is called Wayhaught Family, but we all know that the entire group is one giant family.Thanks to @cleekers for the vote to go ahead and write this story next and to @lawral82 for the encouragement on my name choices. Come bug me on Twitter at @KecharasMoon if you want.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Wayhaught Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Triple Check the Birth Control

In all the rush and excitement of Waverly's pregnancy and an unexpected proposal from Doc, Wynonna could be forgiven for not noticing that her period was late. Doc had tried to be romantic and make it a big surprise, but when Wynonna failed to show up at the appointed time for his planned proposal, he'd realized that of course it couldn't be something as elaborate as his mind had created. Instead, he had found his love rummaging through the barn in search of... something that neither would later recall what, and blurted out the words. 

"Wynonna, I know that you and I and our daughter are a family, regardless of legalities, but it would give me great pleasure if you would consent to marrying me." He'd proffered the ring that had been in his possession since before Nicole and Waverly had married, nearly forgetting to get down on one knee. Wynonna had been speechless, losing her balance and falling on her ass from where she'd been crouched down next to a stack of boxes. 

In hindsight, the resultant afternoon of sexcapades in the wake of said proposal was what most likely led to this missed period. And the one after that. And then suddenly, Waverly was in labor and she was stuck at the Homestead puking her guts out and that was the last straw. She was pregnant and this time, she was going to tell the father - because she knew for 100% certain who it was - and no one else first. Discovering that her expected niece was actually a nephew named after her former mentor almost overshadowed her recently discovered news, but her best friend and sister respected her enough to let her keep the secret. 

Telling Doc that they were going to have another child resulted in several loud whoops, him lifting her in the air and spinning her around, and a kiss that could have led to her getting pregnant all over again if they hadn't had one very confused and also annoyed distraction. Namely that of one three year old Alice Michelle Holliday-Earp, her last name having been restored once she came home the previous year. 

"Papa, why is you picking up Mama? My turn, my turn!" came the demanding cry. Ever indulgent, sometimes to a fault, once Wynonna was lowered to the ground, Doc picked up his daughter and spun her the same way, hugging her close to him and pressing a kiss to her hair, thick and brunette, just like her parents. She bussed at his face, giggling as the whiskers of his mustache tickled. 

"Alice, sweetie, you're going to be a big sister soon," he said to her once the giggling had stopped. "Mama is going to have a baby, just like Auntie Waverly just did today."

Cobalt blue eyes grew wide and round. "Right now?" She began to wriggle in her father's arms. "Papa, you can't pick Mama up like that. Auntie Cole says 'snot good for the baby, that's why she doesn't carry Auntie Waverly around no more." Despite being only three, Alice had more of her aunt Waverly in her than anyone could have ever expected and had been trying to learn and understand all her tiny mind could in preparation for being a big cousin. It could only serve her well now. 

Wynonna laughed. "No, not now kidlet," she answered. "In about... oh six or seven months, so not too long after you turn four probably. After Christmas but before Papa's birthday, okay?" Certain dates stuck in the child's head better than others. Anything that involved presents was a good bet that she'd retain, even if the presents weren't for her. 

"Oh, kay." Once more the wriggling commenced. "Papa, down please," she requested insistently, running to hug her mother the moment her little feet touched the ground. "Love you Mama." Having spent the last several months watching many people speak to her aunt's belly, she confidently placed a kiss on her mother's abdomen. "Love you Baby Cole." Then she dashed off, leaving her parents staring after her, and then each other.

"Did she just..."

"Name her brother or sister? I do believe, my love, that she did." A silent agreement passed between them that no one would hear the name until it was time.

As the months passed and Wynonna had a chance to experience all the joys and pitfalls of being pregnant without sleeping any of it away this time, she found herself having a growing appreciation for her sister and best friend as they learned all the nuances of caring for their son. Baby X, as he often was referred to, was a happy baby much of the time, but when he was unhappy, well, let's just say that Wynonna was even more happy to not have them staying at the Homestead than when she first got to relish no longer having to hear his mothers having sex above her head. 

The days flew by and suddenly it was Alice's fourth birthday and her mother was nearly ready to pop. She'd taken to talking to her sibling when she got up in the mornings, pleading for it to wait a few more days so she could have her party and promising that this would mean the baby would have an even better party next year since they wouldn't have to share. Whether it was this steady encouragement or just luck, first her actual birthday and then the party three days later passed and no child was forthcoming.

But then the due date was reached. And passed. 10 days after, Wynonna couldn't take it anymore. "Doc, we need to go to the hospital so they can evict this tiny tenant NOW," she demanded, marching into the barn where he was working on something. He startled and jumped to his feet at the mention of the hospital.

"Is it time? Are you in labor?"

"I don't care anymore, Doc. This baby is sucking up all my energy, I have to pee every three seconds, and I haven't seen my feet in months. I want him out and I want him out NOW." 

"Then let us proceed as if labor has begun and see what we can do, my love. I know the doctor said that she wanted to induce if it was much longer." He lifted a sleeping Alice from where she had passed out on the bed in the barn while playing and watching her papa work. 

"Wait, gotta pee again. Get her to the car and then we can go... oh Jesus, not again." Because sure enough, the irritation Wynonna had been feeling much of the day was apparently early labor, as evidenced by the sudden trickle of fluid morphing into the pressure that she recognized as having come shortly before Alice was born. "New plan. Put Alice back down, call Waverly, get back here. I think this kid is gonna be born on the Homestead."

45 minutes of screaming and crying later, that is exactly what happened. And when the new aunts arrived with their own small bundle in tow, they were introduced to Cole Curtis Holliday-Earp and if the best friends had a moment of unspoken love pass between them as the baby was moved from one set of loving arms to another, no one could fault them. The friendship forged in drama, whiskey, and terror had become one of the best things in either woman's lives and both recognized just how much the name choice meant to one another. 

Alice, of course, took all the credit, as she absolutely should.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I ignore the concept of Doc being a vampire and thus how did he knock up Wynonna?
> 
> Yes, yes I did. In my defense, I'm a huge Laurell K Hamilton fan, JUST finished reading Sucker Punch yesterday, and well, vampires can get a woman pregnant sometimes in that 'verse. So that's my excuse.


End file.
